el amor entre amigos
by Azul Luna Scamander
Summary: hize este one-short por un reto de san valentin, espero les gusto, bye
1. El amor entre amigos

**quiero decir que no soy dueña de los personajes, solo de la historia. Hice este one-shot por el reto de San Valentin de Retos Harry Potter y más****, espero les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>El secreto más guardado<strong>

Harry y Hermione luego de la guerra se dieron cuenta de que se amaban, pero no se animaban a decírselo uno al otro, sus amigos los trataban de convencer de que se amaban mutuamente, pero ellos sentían muy al fondo de su corazón de que la otra persona lo veía como solo amigos. Después de dos largos meses, Hogwarts se había reconstruido. Había muchos cambios, en especial en el amor, Draco y Ginny se hicieron pareja, ginny convencio, muy difícilmente a Draco para que admitiera sus errores y se disculpara con todos, a pesar de las cosas horribles que les había hecho a todos lo aceptaron como amigo, Ron y Luna después de un mes se hicieron novios, todos se sorprendieron a tal noticia, fue diferente, inesperada, ¿quien se iba a imaginar que ron y luna terminarían juntos?pues, nadie, eran muy diferentes los dos, pero se amaban y eso era lo que importaba.

Ya hacia dos semanas, de que habían cumplido dos meses después de la terrible guerra. Todos estaban felices en la Sala Común, Ron y Luna sentados en el sofá acurrucados uno contra el otro dándose besos, Draco y Ginny sentados en el otro sillón abrazados, Ginny en el regazo de Draco, Hermione leyendo una revista sentada junto a Harry en el suelo.

— ¿Qué lees, Hermione? — le preguntó el morocho inclinándose hacia ella.

— la revista de Rita Skeeter.—Harry ya sabia que leía eso. Estaba a su lado, solo quería llamar la atención de su castaña amiga. Solo faltaban días para san valentin y quería decirle todo lo que sentía ese mismo día, convertir ese día para los enamorados a un día especial, el día en que se confesaría.

— se ve interesante por tu mirada, ¿Qué dice?— dijo sonriendo, dándole confianza. Hermione se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y lo miró.

—nada, lo de San Valentin y todo eso — ella estaba haciendo un test de amor. Irónicamente, sobre Harry.

— ¿Con quién iras al baile de los enamorados? —preguntó Ginny a Hermione. La castaña se sonrojo y miró a Ginny, que entendió el mensaje, quería que harry la invitara.

— ¿Quién te dijo que van a hacer uno?—dijo Ron, separándose de Luna. El pelirrojo sintió un escalo-frió cuando se levanto, necesitaba estar cerca de luna para calentarse, a pesar de estar poco tiempo de novio con luna, se había acostumbrado a ella y a entenderla.

—siempre lo hacen, Draco, ¿Tú me invitaras, verdad?— Draco se sorprendió ante tal pregunta y se sonrojo. No es que él no quiera ir con Ginny, si no que los bailes no le apetecían en ese momento. Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada y suspiró.

—y ¿Con quien iras? —dijo Luna mirando juguetonamente a Hermione. Ron le besó la mejilla a su novia y sonrió.

—no lo se, nadie me a invitado aún— un silencio incomodó atravesó la sala. Harry pensó en invitarla y ponerle la excusa de ir solo como "amigos", pero no tuvo el suficiente valor y se lo tragó.

—me aburro, voy a dar un paseo por el lago.— Harry se levantó del suelo y miro a Hermione, que también se había levantado.

—voy contigo, ya me aburrí de estar aquí viendo a los enamorados—dijo Hermione agarrando la mano del chico.

—vayan, luego los alcanzamos—dijo Ginny besando a su novio. Harry y Hermione salieron del castillo agarrados de la mano, por lo cual ninguno de los dos se quería soltar, pero ella se detuvo y le soltó la mano a Harry. Ambos sonrojados se miraron.

— ¿Pasa algo, Mione?

—estoy bien—dijo ella antes de sonreír, Harry le devolvio la sonrisa.

—¿vamos?—señalo el camino que estaba en frente de el.

— si, lo siento es que... —dijo ella después de despertar en la enfermería

—estoy aquí, Hermione, dormí aquí para cuidarte

—que dulce eres ¿Qué me pasó?

—te desmayaste ayer fuera del castillo.

—gracias, Harry—ella se acerco y le sonrió

—Feliz día de san valentin—le dijo Harry al recordar la fecha, hoy le diria lo que sentia, pero luego de pensarlo un segundo mas, se decidio y la besó suavemente, ninguno se quería separar, lo cual los sorprendió, los dos creian que no gustaban de ellos, harry sonrio y la siguio besando hasta que llego la enfermera, ella se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar, los dos se separaron sonrojados.

—hola señorita Granger, ya se le dio el alta, se puede retirar—la enfermera la informo, hermione aun sonrojada asintió.

—gracias, señora— ella se paró y le agarró el brazo a Harry para salir de la enfermería, una vez fuera, empezaron a caminar.

— ¿Que...?—harry sabia lo que iba a preguntar, decidió repetir el asunto de la enfermería y se puso enfrente y la volvió a besar.

—te amo—le murmuro harry en el oído izquierdo una vez separados, causando que hermione sonriera de felicidad. Era lo que ella había esperado siempre, que harry se le declarara, desde los 11 años había esperado eso, y ahora se le estaba cumpliendo el sueño.

—yo tambien te amo—esas palabras provocaron mucha felicidad por parte de harry y hermione se sentia aliviada de decirle eso cara a cara, era como descargarse una mochila muy pesada de la espalda, harry la miro a los ojos, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y los tenían una sonrisa radiante, sus bocas se unieron en un largo y apasionado beso, que los dos lo disfrutaron muchísimo.

—llegaremos tarde para clase—le dijo con timidez una sonrojada hermione, harry sonrió al notarlo.

—no te preocupes, le dije a Ginny que le diga a Mcgonagall que estabas en la enfermería y que yo te estaba cuidando

—gracias Harry, eres el mejor-le beso la mejilla

—pero tenemos que pedir los apuntes y espero hacerlo contigo—le sonrió, hermione se volvió aun mas sonrojada, si se podía, estaba tan roja como el cabello de ron.

—claro, pero vamos a la sala común con ron, luna, Ginny y Draco, nos pasaran los apuntes.

—vamos—llegaron al castillo, Harry se fue a buscar sus libros y dejo sola a Hermione en la sala común, Hermione se recostó en el sillón esperando a que Harry bajara.

—Hermione, ¿Qué te pasó? Harry nos dijo que te desmayaste—dijo Luna tras ella.

—lo que pasa es que, me sentía muy mal y Harry me llevó a la enfermería anoche

—si, vimos a Harry llevarte cargada en sus brazos—dijo Malfoy llegando.

— ¿Enserio?

—si, se veía algo desesperado por ti—dijo esta vez Ginny mirándola atenta.

— ¿Cuándo despertaste de la enfermería Hermione?

—a las nueve

—toma la tarea—dijo Ron extendiendo la mano para que ella la agarrara.

—gracias, Ron.

—Draco, ¿Juegas?-dijo Ron señalando el ajedrez

—esta vez no ganaras, ¡Zanahoria!-dijo desafiante.

—ya veremos, Malfoy—todos rieron por la voz que tenían.

— ¿Qué pasó cuando despertaste?—preguntó Ginny curiosa, una vez los chicos se habían ido.

—me besó

—genial, ¿Te gustó?

—si, fue fantástico, tiene unos labios muy suaves—dijo ella en su mundo, pensando el beso que se había dado hace un par de horas, luego de eso apareció Harry con sus libros.

—hola Harry—saludaron todos.

—hola chicos, vamos Herms?

— ¿A donde?

—a retomar el paseo de ayer en el lago, ven—dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro, Hermione se paró, lo agarró de la mano y le sonrío a las chicas.

—luego me cuentas—le susurró Ginny a Hermione. Una vez más fuera del castillo, Harry se notaba muy extraño ese día, se sentaron frente al lago uno al lado del otro.

—Hermione

— ¿Si Harry?

—quiero decirte algo muy importante

— ¿Qué?,me vas a decir quien es la chica que te gusta?—dijo ella mirando al lago, ya que días atrás le había dicho algo sobre que le gustaba una chica, lo cual ella trataba de ocultar la tristeza que le causaba aquel tema.

—si

—¿Y quién es?

—es lo que te iba a decir ayer, pero te desmayaste, me gustas Hermione y se que no es un amor correspondido pero ya no puedo ocultar la verdad, Mione, te amo, Hermione Jean Granger—ella al escuchar esto se lanzó a él haciéndolo caer al suelo, seguido por esto ella lo besó.

—te amo, Harry— él la besó y ninguno de ellos se quería separar, pero se acordaron que necesitan oxigeno para vivir, luego de que se separaran tenían los labios hinchados de tanto besarse.

—te ves hermosa, con los labios hinchados—dijo Harry

—gracias Harry

—tengo una pregunta para usted, linda señorita

— ¿Si, joven apuesto?

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—por supuesto Harry Potter-ella se volvió a aproximar a el

—te dije que te amo?

—no en estos segundos

—pues, te amo, hermosa-esta vez se besaron mas tiempo que la ultima vez

—tenemos que ir a la sala común, te acuerdas?-dijo Hermione todavía encima de el

—mmm...….OK, vamos-se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron allí

—hola chicas-dijo Hermione todavía con los labios hinchados, Harry se había ido con ron y Draco para contarles la buena noticia

—mmm, tienes los labios hinchados, paso algo?

—Harry es mi novio

—genial amiga, felicidades-dijo luna abrazándola

—te dije que el estaba enamorado de ti—dijo Ginny esta vez abrazada a Hermione.

—gracias, chicas

—felicidades, viejo—dijo Draco abrazando a Harry.

—lo lograste amigo—dijo Ron con una sonrisa alegre y a la vez inocente, aunque no lo era.

Luego de que el año pasara, todos se graduaron de howgarts, Harry y Hermione lo hicieron como premios anuales, Harry por lo que hizo en la guerra y Hermione por sus estudios, Draco y ginny se casaron un año después de aquello, al igual que ron y luna, lo cual fue un casamiento doble, en la graduación…..

—vamos Weasley, llegaremos tarde—decía Draco a Ron, ya que él no estaba decidido a que usar para la gran fiesta.

—ya voy—dijo él, minutos después, ya estaba listo.

— ¿Vamos, ya?— dijo Harry.

—si, ya estamos listos, todos—dijo Malfoy—claro, que yo me veo mejor, pero, creo que están bien

—tienes un gran ego, ¿Sabias?-dijo Ron con cara de asco. Ginny le dio un codazo a su hermano y tomó del brazo a Draco.

—envidioso, lo dices por que me veo mejor—todos se rieron por lo egocéntrico que era, caminaron hacia el comedor donde se haría la graduación.

—tengo algo que decirte...—dijo Harry, en las puertas del Gran Comedor tragando saliva—...Hermione...—se arrodilló y sacó un anillo de oro con pequeños diamantes alrededor—...¿Te casarías conmigo?

—¡Si Harry!—dijo ella abrazándolo.

Luego de el casamiento, todo empezaba a tener su rumbo para todos, a luna la habían llamado para una expedición con el nieto de un famoso obsesionado con las criaturas magias como luna, el cual tenia apellido scamander, ellos se enamoraron y tuvieron a dos gemelos traviesos llamados, lorcan y lysander. Ginny y Draco se casaron y tuvieron a un hermoso hijo llamado Scorpius, nombre elegido por Draco, Ginny no estaba muy de acuerdo pero era muy dificil convencer a Draco. pasaron años despues de la boda de harry y hermione, ellos tuvieron a un hermoso bebe al cual llamaron James, en honor a su padre, luego tuvieron a tres niños más, un varón al cual lo llamaron Albus, y dos niñas una llamada Lily, en honor a la madre de Harry y la otra rose, en honor a su mejor amigo ron.

* * *

><p>Review plisss. Besos hasta el proximo cap, eh cambiado de parecer y eh decidido hacer mas cap con esta historia :D, espero estén de acuerdo<p> 


	2. Nota de autor: Importante

**Quiero decir que no soy dueña de los personajes, solo de la historia. Hice este one-shot por el reto de San Valentin de Retos Harry Potter y más, pero me eh arrepentido y haré otros cap de esta misma historia****, espero les guste. Bueno, lamento no haberlo publicado antes, pero ya eh reeditado todo y gracias a sus comentarios eh decidido hacer mas cap, y gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me llenaron de felicidad. Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima. Besos. **


End file.
